


Offscript Postscript

by FlawedVictori



Series: The Rebellious Year [4]
Category: The Wheel and the Way
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: In which Catherine and Mazoga get jealous of Rose's list of titles.





	Offscript Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another goofy idea from drowsy Tori. Check out more from these and other gay dorks on the podcast I'm on, which can be found at wheelandway on tumblr.

_Captain Shattersky,_

  
 

_I know it was you and Catherine that swiped the last of my chocolate. You’re getting me more._

_Your Lieutenant,_  
  
_Rose Lightbloom, of the House of Lightbloom, First Order Duelist, the Scribe of Petals, Blade of Sarenrae, and Champion of High Moon_

/

Mazoga groans and flops face-first onto the couch.

Catherine continues doing her nails, not even bothering to look up.

Mazoga rolls over and groans again.

Catherine arches an eyebrow at her nail polish selection, trying to decide between red, her old favorite, and green, which had become one of her usual choices recently, for whatever reason.

She wasn’t sure when she’d decided the color was for her, but-

Mazoga rolls over again, groaning louder this time, and Catherine sighs inwardly, tossing the red polish back into the bag and setting the green aside for later.

“What is it, Mazoga?”

Mazoga shoots into a sitting position, a hand pointing accusingly at the note, sitting on the coffee table. “She’s fucking with us, right?”

Catherine shrugs. “Probably not. She knows dad and pa aren’t going to take it, and everyone else but us is scared of her.”

Mazoga shakes her head. “No, not that, I mean the titles. There’s no way she actually has that many, right?”

Catherine shrugs again. “Maybe. I didn’t really know her all that well before… all this.” She said, waving a hand around.

“I don’t have any titles.” Mazoga mutters, crossing her arms, and Catherine feels a smile creeping up on her.

It was rare that Mazoga let others see that petulant, childish part of her, and honestly, it was cute… in small doses.

“Well, you’re the captain of the resistance… but that’s more of a rank, really. Aren’t you from a noble family?”

Mazoga’s face darkens, and Catherine bites her lip. 

There was a story there, but she wasn’t going to ask. Mazoga would tell her when she was good and ready. 

But, she definitely wasn't going to just leave her unhappy...

"Wanna come up with some?" She asks, shooting Mazoga a quick grin, and Mazoga's eyes widen.

"Oh, you're a genius! We can totally just do that, huh?" She breaks into a smile of her own, and Catherine feels her face heating up.

A girl smiling at her didn't usually faze her, not even pretty ones, but Mazoga... well, Mazoga was otherworldly. She wasn't exactly a poet, that had always been Rose, but... Mazoga could outshine the stars without any visible effort.

And everyone knew it, too. Not that she made much of an effort to hide it... 

She'd heard people whispering about it being some kind of spell, that there was no way she was actually that pretty, and she supposed Gene had been whispering a little too loud, considering how hard Mazoga had-

"-what do you think, Catherine?" Mazoga asks, breaking her reverie, and she flounders for a moment.

"I, uh... Well..."

Mazoga gives a quick shake of her head. "Nah, you're right, 'first of Sunwall' is kinda braggy. But i guess that's kind've the point, huh?"

Catherine's brows furrow, and she tilts her head a bit. "I mean... aren't you from Hardgate?"

Mazoga sighs, and Catherine swears under her breath. "How about, uh,the Spark? Cause, yknow, magic stuff."

Mazoga mouths something to herself, then tilts her head as well. "How about the emerald spark? Or... prodigal?" She nods suddenly, grinning. "And you can be the protector of the prodigal spark!"

"Ha, I don't know..." Catherine says, her grin widenening. "I'd prefer Pilferer, I think."

Mazoga chokes and Catherine laughs all too hard, and they get to work.

/

Rose raised an eyebrow at the letter in her hands, a soft, gentle smile coming, unbidden, to her lips.

/

 _Lieutenant Lightbloom,_  
  
 

 _It has come to our attention that you have been spreading slanderous accusations in an attempt to assassinate our character(s). My spymasters have intercepted your communications and found the horrible blasphemy contained within, claiming that either I or_ (something that looked suspiciously like ‘the young’ had been poorly crossed out here) _Miss Duggan ate the last of that wonderful chocolate you had. Whether this is true or baseless, I must ask recompense for this slight. In accordance with ancient magical traditions that totally exist and are real, I must challenge you to a sorcerer’s duel. I will see you at dawn._

 _Your Captain,_  
  
_Mazoga Shattersky, First Queen of Crystal Thought, The Prodigal Spark, The First Arcane Duelist, Spellweaver, Mistress of Enchantment and Related Sciences, Prodigal Wizard of Our Age, She who Pierces Heart and Mind Alike, and Champion of Timeless Beauty._  
  
 

 _With post-script by:Protector of the Prodigal Spark, The Knife that Shattered the Stars, Pilferer of the Gentlest Gem, Champion of the Dug-In Straggler._  
  
 

_P.S-We totally took it, We’ll get you some more next time I get a line on some, sorry._

/

Those two had clearly had a good time on it... which was all that mattered, if she was being honest.

Though now she had to break out her family tree and work out just how many titles _technically_ applied to her.

She wasn’t letting some spoiled city wizard beat her, even if she _was_ beautiful. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.


End file.
